Keys
by Primrue
Summary: When Fred Weasley opens the door to the apartment, he unwittingly opens the door into Hermione Granger's life. Muggle AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Key into your life

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Fred let out an exhausted huff at the last few steps up the stairs. Upon arriving at the door, he reached impatiently into his pocket to get his keychain, and groaned as he recalled what had taken for him to get to his destination. _Ten_ hours travelling, six of those cramped in a metal box, thousands of feet in the air. A baby had cried, he hadn't gotten any sleep, and some people had vomited during some heavy turbulence (not him, though, never him—he enjoyed those). Needless to say, he was relieved to be on the ground again, and more than happy to be back in London.

Finally finding the right key, Fred unlocked the door. "Gin?" he called out.

There was no response. His sister must be at her football training still.

Fred closed the door behind him and casually strode into his sister's bedroom, leaving the suitcase and his shoes in the hallway. He could already imagine the soft mattress, the warm blankets—and though he was reluctant to admit it— the scented candles she kept by the bedroom window. In his dazed state, however, he didn't realise that there were books instead of candles, and that the bed cover was drowning in cat fur. All Fred was thinking of at this moment was that he hoped his sister wouldn't mind if he borrowed her bed for a few hours.

It felt like he'd only closed his eyes for a couple of minutes when something attacked his face. Something _extremely_ hairy.

"Crookshanks," someone hissed, "get away."

Fred groaned as he was stirred awake. "Since when d'you get a cat?"

"Since I was thirteen—and _oh my god_ , have you been watching me?!"

"Watching you? What?" Fred asked, drowsily. He slowly rose to a sitting position, rubbed his eyes, and attempted to have them adjust to the bright light coming from the ceiling. After a few blinks he could distinguish the woman standing by the doorway. It was not his sister, and whoever this brunette woman was, she looked angry. She was also—Fred noted with added confusion—holding a baseball bat.

"Who are you?" Fred asked.

The woman gaped. "Who am—I should be asking you that!"

Goodness, was she shrill.

"Calm down," Fred said, holding his hands up as a sign of peace, "I'm not here to hurt you."

"You can't expect me to believe that," she scoffed, her fear disappearing in the face of his apparent stupidity. Fred's lips twitched a little at that, but she seemed to have caught it and narrowed her eyes in warning.

"Look," he said, getting a tad impatient, and no longer wishing to be seen as an intruder, "I have a key to this apartment, my sister gave it to me. Her name's Ginny. Ginny Weasley."

The name was obviously familiar to the woman as apprehension then bloomed across her face. "You're one of Ginny's brothers?"

Fred breathed out in relief. "Yes," he confirmed, "I'm Fred, one of the twi—"

"—twins, yeah. Ginny told me about you. I assume, judging by the suitcase in the hallway, that you're the one who was in America this past month?"

"That's me. Would you mind lowering that?"

The woman followed his nod to the bat, but her grip did the opposite and grew firmer.

"Or not," said Fred, slowly, "Whatever's most comfortable for you. I _am_ a strange man lying in what I now realise is your bed." He glanced at the orange ball of fluff next to him. "Your cat, then?"

"Yes," she said.

"He's cute."

For the first time her expression resembled something close to a smile. "You're lying. Everyone else says his face looks like the victim of a train accident."

"Oh, it's not . . . "Fred looked at the cat again, " _that_ bad. I'd say bicycle accident at most."

She visibly suppressed a giggle. "You know, I ought to call the police on you. Or at least your sister."

Fred gestured with his hand. "Go ahead."

With a still good grip on the bat, she dialed his sister. "Hi, Ginny . . .Yes, he's here right now," said the woman. She hummed and 'aha'd for a while, and then aimed the back of her phone at him.

"What are you—"

There was a flash.

While Fred blinked as white spots danced before his eyes, the woman tucked her phone back to her ear. "Did you get it?" A few more seconds, then, "Okay, I'll see you soon." She hung up and focused her attention back to Fred.

"Ginny says you're the real deal, so I'll trust her. And she'll be here in ten minutes with some food."

"Great, I'm starving," said Fred and yawned. "What time is it?"

The woman was still standing by the doorway, slightly pursing her lips at him now. "It's eight o'clock."

Fred ignored her stare and did the math in his head. "Well, I reckon I've had a sufficient amount of sleep. I'll stay for dinner and then head back home."

The woman had been slightly tapping her foot as Fred spoke, looking eager to say something but restraining herself, but now appeared to have reached her end. "Mind me asking why you're even here?" she asked, irritation coating her words as if they'd been drenched in it.

"This place is closer to the airport than mine. Mind me asking why you are here?" Fred snapped back. Had he been in a better state of mind, he probably wouldn't have provoked her . . . or he just might have, because it looked like she was easily provoked and that just opened up so many fun possibilities.

" _I_ happen to live here," the brunette said, raising the bat ever so slightly. "I'm renting this apartment from Ginny because she moved into mine."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because I lived with my best friend, who coincidentally is her boyfriend, so I didn't think much of it. This is a great apartment for someone who lives alone and it's not too far from work, but you know what I didn't sign up for? Finding strange men sleeping in my bed!"

Her curly hair appeared to almost bristle along with her agitation as she spoke, and Fred had to try really hard not comment on her angry rant. However, he was a weak man . . .

"That sounds like a sad life to lead," he said, cheekily.

The woman growled— actually growled— and he wondered if she knew just how much worse that made it for her, because this was the best entertainment he'd had in months.

"Perhaps you should think before you speak," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "What if I told you I liked women? Huh?"

Fred grinned. "Well, do you?"

She flushed. "That's beside the point—"

"Seemed to be very much the point a few seconds ago."

"Honestly, you're the most annoying person I've ever met!" she said, stomping her foot.

"Really? And here I was thinking of how lovely you were."

"What is going?" asked a voice, making the two of them turn their heads.

"Gin!" said Fred. "Nice to see you, sis!"

"Likewise," she said, appearing in the doorway, in the middle of removing her jeans jacket. "I hope you had a good trip and I figured you'd be hungry so there's food in the kitchen. Oh! And, Fred, this is my friend Hermione, Hermione this is my brother—"

"Yes, we've had the fortune to meet," said Hermione, handing Ginny the baseball bat, and striding away towards the kitchen.

Ginny glanced at the bat, then to where her friend had disappeared, and then to Fred. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he answered. "I just came here to rest and I woke up and almost had my head bashed in by a woman with crazy hair."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't let her hear you say that or you _will_ have your head bashed in."

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! So this is an idea I've had for a while but I've never gotten around to write it really. This will probably not be more than four chapters tops, and I'll only update it whenever I have time, but I hope you enjoyed this first chapter at least!**

 **Until next time!  
/Primrue**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Key to your friendship

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Hermione wanted to bash his head in.

She was currently having dinner at Harry and Ginny's. The three of them were joined by Ron, George and—unfortunately—Fred.

When Hermione's best friend had started dating Ginny Weasley, Hermione had been quick to feel happy for him. Harry had always been loved by his family and friends; two categories in which she considered herself part of simultaneously, but he'd always had the worst luck when it came to relationships (after Hermione, of course, who hadn't been on a proper date in—well, that was neither here nor there). Then, Ginny Weasley had come into his life, sweeping the bespectacled man off his feet. Naturally, they'd met at a football match . . . But even that Hermione couldn't roll her eyes at because they really did work together. The couple enjoyed the same things and had this easy, relaxed way of interacting that made Hermione more than envious. If only Harry dating Ginny hadn't resulted in him apparently dating her whole family, Hermione would have been content.

She'd been fine when Harry had taken a liking to Ginny's brother Ron and brought him along and turned their duo-turned-trio into an immediate quartet. She'd been fine disagreeing with Ron on occasion, because they enjoyed a type of friendship too, even if it was unlike her friendships with Ginny and Harry. She'd been fine, perfectly fine. But as Harry dragged her along to the countless reunions the four London residing Weasley siblings were having these past couple of weeks, she was fearing that their group was expanding further. She feared what she'd do.

Because Hermione really wanted to bash Fred Weasley's head in.

"—and then, everyone in the office were wondering why his hair was green and I don't think I've ever been so happy."

Hermione grit her teeth, attempting to trap the words threatening to escape, but it appeared futile; she could already feel them slipping out.

"Do you really enjoy inflicting pain on people like that?" she asked, louder than necessary and drowning out the laughter easily, all the while not looking at Fred but at her plate.

To her left she could feel Ron frowning. "Oh, come on, Hermione," he said, "it was just a prank."

"Just a prank?" she snapped. "He turned someone's hair green! What if the colour wouldn't come out in the end? Or what if the man was allergic? It's not funny, it's irresponsible and wrong!"

Ron leaned away from her, confused and annoyed. "I honestly don't what's gotten into you today, you're usually more fun than this. Where's your sense of humour gone?"

"I don't know, Ronald. Perhaps I just don't find cruelty funny." She slammed her napkin down and stormed away.

Too late she remembered that her old room was now the guest room and she got a bit of a shock to find it look so different once she opened the door. This made the situation a bit worse. She sighed and closed behind herself, sitting down on the bed that definitely wasn't hers and curled up, tucking her knees to her chest. She could hear murmurs coming from the kitchen and tried her best to not think on what they must saying about her now.

She didn't know what had got into her. Normally she actually did have a sense of humour, and she suspected that she probably would have found the prank funny if only someone else had been responsible for it; but Fred Weasley had a way of getting under her skin. He seemed to know exactly what to say to get a reaction out of her, and it really wasn't fair because she couldn't retaliate. Whenever she made her comebacks, Fred didn't growl in frustration; the bastard smiled! He just sat or stood there, grinning at her like he was enjoying a particularly entertaining show, and that wasn't what she'd been after!

As little as Hermione knew about what was going on in her own head, she knew even less about what was happening in his.

There was a knock at the door. Figuring it was either Harry or Ginny, Hermione told them to enter.

"You all right?"

Hermione looked up and her eyes widened dramatically as she took in who it was.

"Fred? What are you doing here?"

The man gave a small quirk of his lip. "Well, my joke made you storm off so I felt the need to check on you. How'd you know it was me?"

Hermione blushed. She'd spent countless hours looking at a picture Ginny had left in the apartment, where all the Weasley children were standing in front of a fireplace, donning their Christmas jumpers. The teenage boy with an 'F' covering his front was lucky she hadn't burned holes in his picture, what with the way she'd been furiously staring.

She gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, you know . . . keep your enemies close, and all that . . ."

Fred raised a brow. "So, I'm your enemy?"

Hermione folded her arms. "Well, you did turn up in my apartment uninvited, slept in my bed and scared me half to death."

Fred mimicked her, crossing his arms, but remained standing. Hermione noted that though he was shorter than Ron, he still towered over her. She tilted her head back a bit to look at him. "I recall apologising for that. It was a mistake."

She scoffed, despite knowing what he said was more logical than what she was feeling at the moment. Why was she so bothered by him? "You have a point to be sure, but it still doesn't make up for all the times you've mocked me."

"Mocked you?"

"You consistently say things to get a rise out of me!"

Fred couldn't help a smirk. "You make it too easy."

Hermione growled, realising too late that this was what he'd meant.

"Look," he said, finally sitting down at the desk chair and leveled with her, "I'm sorry if I've really bothered you with what I assure you wasn't mocking, but playful teasing. I apologise. But you in turn have to admit that you've been assuming things about me that simply aren't true, based on how we first met."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but she knew she would be lying if she said he was wrong. She sighed in defeat, and unenthusiastically admitted, "I suppose . . . I might have . . ."

"Might have what?"

She shot him a look. "Don't push it, Weasley."

He held his hands up. "I would never dare with you."

She nodded in reluctant satisfaction. "Good."

"So . . ." Fred started. "Friends?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Friends."

He grinned.

"You know," said Fred after a moment of silence, "we should probably get back out here. They feared for my life when I went after you."

For the first time, Hermione laughed at his joke.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

 **A/N: My dear readers! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews on the first chapter! It always warms my heart to hear from you!**

 **Hermione and Fred have become friends, let's see what they'll get up to next, shall we? (after a while probably, because I have school and stuff, but eventually you'll see haha)**

 **Until next time!**  
 **/Primrue**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Key to your kiss

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

"Fish fingers and . . . custard? You're an odd one, Granger."

Hermione reached forward and snatched the packet of fish fingers back from Fred's curious hand, fighting a blush. "I saw it on the telly and thought I'd try it out."

Fred said nothing, which was unusual, but he put the custard back in her cart and retrieved his list of groceries with a grin. Oh, how she detested _that_ grin.

"All right," said Fred, skimming the paper over, "we need some soft drinks and crisps and practically everything a person would need for a party. Makes you wonder why she even bothered sending you with me."

Hermione nodded, not surprised. Though it was Ginny's birthday and Hermione would gladly help her friend prepare for her birthday celebration, she also had a feeling Ginny had made Hermione go to the store with Fred for other reasons than innocent help.

"You heard her," Hermione answered, pushing the cart forward slowly through aisles stacked with cereal, "apparently she feels you would ignore her list and spend the money on something useless, like twenty cups of chocolate pudding."

Fred laughed. "Oh, come now, we both know that there's nothing useless about that."

"For a party, though?"

"I stand by my statement."

"You're ridiculous."

"And you're supposed to help me reign my ridiculous in."

"An impossible task, if you ask me." Hermione met Fred's gaze and felt her lips pull up into a smile, just as his did. They kept a steady pace and arrived at the crisps section of the store and began contemplating what flavours to get, being painstakingly slow in the process. It was moments like this where Hermione dared entertain the thought that perhaps Fred felt this thing—whatever it was that she was feeling—too. Using excuses to be near one another, opportunities where they could be alone and making sure they lasted longer than necessary.

"Why are you getting two of those?" Hermione asked, noticing that he'd grabbed one of each on all the other flavours.

"It's the ones you like best, isn't it?" Fred asked back, blinking. He observed the packaging, making sure he'd got the right one and the sight made Hermione suddenly clutch her face.

 _Oh god, why . . . no, no, no, no, no . . ._

"Hermione? You all right?"

"Yes," she managed, "I'm fine. Just, er . . . had to control an impulse."

 _Like snog your face raw . . ._

Fred chuckled. "Blimey, didn't think you fancied the crisps _that_ much."

Hermione exhaled shakily. "Me neither. So, what's next on the list?"

The rest of the shopping trip continued in a less relaxed state than before, Hermione being the most tense she'd ever been since the time the lot of them had had a movie night. Fred had sat himself down right next to her, occasionally stretching and moving his arm to lean against the back of the sofa, right behind her head. He'd stripped down to his t-shirt when his jumper got too warm, allowing Hermione to see _a lot_ of his stomach when he reached up, and he'd even nodded off towards the end of it and his head came to rest on her own . . . needless to say, by the end of the night she had no idea what the movie had been about, only that Fred smelled nice and that if she didn't control herself she was going to jump in his lap the first chance she got.

It wasn't purely physical things that drew her to him either. It might have been easier if it had, like with one of her exes Cormac McLaggen (amazing body, horrid personality). But no, after Fred and Hermione had established a truce, they'd come to know one another and even spent time together by themselves, away from the rest of the Weasleys and Harry. They'd visited book shops, museums, and engaged in mundane activities such as grocery shopping, all the while having intellectual and entertaining conversations. It was awful.

"I think that should be it," said Fred, turning the list over, checking it.

Hermione nodded, sad despite the change of mood for the latter part of the trip. "We should go before the queue grows longer then."

Fred glanced toward the registers. "Perhaps we should."

It was silent for a moment and when neither of them made to move away from the dairy section, Fred cleared his throat.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What are we doing?"

"Well, I thought we were going to the register—"

"No," Fred interrupted with a tiny laugh, shaking his head, "what are we _doing_?"

Hermione looked up at him, finding his gentle eyes staring back at her own. She noticed the crinkles in his eyes, the ones she already was so fond of, and the laugh lines already etched upon his skin, marks showing the way he lived: laughing and smiling. But there was none of that now. Now he was serious.

Hermione swallowed. "I . . .I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do."

"All right, fine," she conceded, "I do. But . . .I don't know what to say." She looked down. "I suppose . . . I enjoy spending time with you."

He nodded and smiled. "Me too. Even though you find math boring."

She snorted. "Anyone sane would agree with me." She rubbed her arms, feeling them getting colder from standing so close to the milk products. "And I suppose . . .you're not horrible looking."

Fred full on grinned this time. "You're amazing at this."

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said.

"Thought you were a lawyer? Lawyers are meant to be good at talking, aren't they?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "If you want me to talk you out of prison, then sure. But you know, I'm feeling less inclined to ever do so now." She reached over to move the cart along again, but Fred stopped her. His hand was large and hot and she could feel the warmth spread through her arm and to the rest of her, sending her heart beating faster. "What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just . . . I wanted to be sure."

"Wanted to be sure if what?" she snapped. She hadn't meant to, but she was feeling all of these emotions and it was messing with her head. _He_ was messing with her head. Just like he'd been doing since day one. He affected her so much and she didn't think he would ever realise the full extent of it.

"I wanted to be sure if it would be okay for me to do _this_."

And just like that, Fred sent Hermione's emotions into overdrive again. Her lips didn't take long to respond and they eagerly pressed back against his, her hands flew to his face, cupping his cheeks to pull him closer, all the while he attempted the same by pushing the small of her back against him, causing their bodies to stand flush together.

They were, however, still aware of their location and made the kiss briefer than they would have liked. Once they were done, they took a step back and straightened their clothes and tidied their hair.

"So, erm . . ." Hermione started, but promptly burst into giggles when she met Fred's gaze.

"I swear I didn't plan for that to happen here," he said, sharing her bewilderment of what had just occurred, grinning in a way that said he was happy but a bit guilty. He rubbed his neck. "When I envisioned our first kiss, I didn't think . . ."

"You didn't think we'd do it next to the yoghurt?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Not really, no," Fred laughed. "Happy it happened though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If I'd been in charge it would have happened a long time ago."

Hermione smiled. "Me too."

They made to leave for the register, this time holding hands, until Hermione stopped.

"Oh, I'll be right back! I forgot I actually need to buy more yoghurt for the apartment."

Her big hair flew after her, leaving Fred to stand there alone, laughing as he watched her and marveled at his luck.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

 **A/N: That's the third chapter, folks! One more chapter to go!**

 **It feels really strange to have them move so quickly but I did make a promise to myself to not have this one extend beyond four chapters, so yeah :P**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**  
 **Until next time!**  
 **/Primrue**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Key to your heart

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

It had been a blissful year, which was unusual for Hermione. Ever since she'd met Harry on the first day of school, the boy had managed to snare her into trouble and mischief and accidents, and just . . . something. Always. Every year. Adulthood being no exception.

It appeared that now, however, her luck was turning. Not to say that she didn't love Harry, quite the opposite. Without him, there would be so many things she would have missed out on in life, Fred included.

Her boyfriend for several months now had first appeared to be one of the troubles being Harry's friend would result in, what with their meeting being what it had been and all (not many love stories began with the girl almost attacking the boy with a baseball bat). Now, as she sat back in Fred's living room, quite comfortable on his magenta coloured sofa—which had made her eyes squint with its brightness the first time she'd seen it—waiting for him to return from the kitchen with tea so that they could begin watching a movie, she was certain the encounter had been a blessing in disguise. Very heavy disguise to be sure, but the blessing had been there in the end. For all his antics that sometimes drove her up the wall, she had never had this much fun with another person.

"You all right, Fred?" she called when his rowdiness in the kitchen had quieted down for more than thirty seconds (highly unusual). Her brows furrowed. "Fred? Are you all right?"

There was a clang and hurried footsteps, followed by Fred appearing in the doorway carrying a tray. "Sorry, love, did you say something?"

Hermione took in his demeanor and when she couldn't figure out if there was something strange about him or if she was simply imagining things, she shook her head, attempting to let the matter go. "Never mind, it's nothing." She smiled. "All ready for watching the movie?"

Fred nodded, but his shoulders were visibly tense and rose higher than they should have in a relaxed state. He set the tray down and handed her her cup of tea. "Two sugars and a squeeze of lemon, don't worry," he said laughing a bit, when she'd opened her mouth.

Hermione gave her silent thanks and felt herself go warm, but whether it was from the cup she was holding or from the thoughtfulness of her boyfriend, she didn't know. Though, she suspected it was the latter as this wasn't the first time he'd had this effect on her. He noticed things, small things, and even if she sometimes had to tell him about her preferences and dislikes he always made an effort to remember, to be considerate. She settled against his shoulder, smiling. They watched the movie together in comfortable silence, neither of them prone to talking much while something played. They preferred to remark on the inaccuracies made afterwards.

Not until it ended did Hermione realise that Fred hadn't taken a single sip of his tea.

She detached herself from his embrace, sitting up cross legged on the sofa, facing him. "You know I'm a lawyer, don't you?"

Fred blinked, huff of a laugh escaping, and he smiled. "I hope you don't think me so awful a person that you'd have to remind me of my girlfriend's profession, Granger."

She arched an eyebrow, waiting.

Fred sighed and adjusted his position, facing her directly, his right arm resting on the back of the sofa. His face resembled one belonging to a person wanting to be perceived as playing along. "Go on, then," he said.

Hermione took a moment before beginning. "Is there something I should know about? You've been distracted all day and perhaps it's nothing, but you got this way when you were making an important deal with Zonko's a few months ago, and I can't help but think that there's something else going on. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to . . ." At his disbelieving expression, she rolled her eyes, "All right, I'd much prefer it if you told me. But honestly, Fred, is there something going on?"

She waited while Fred absorbed her words and it made her more scared than before, because he rarely looked this way, making her imagination run wilder than ever. But when he spoke she wished for those imaginings back, because anything was preferable to what he told her next.

"I've been thinking lately, and I planned on perhaps bringing it up today," he said, "I—" He reached into his back pocket and produced the spare key Ginny had given him. It was alone and not part of its usual keychain that Fred carried. She watched as he frowned and then met her gaze, his brown eyes serious. And to her horror, he handed her the key. "I think you should take this back to my sister."

If she'd held anything in her hands she was sure she would have dropped it in shock. Her breathing got harder and her mind tried to frantically come up with all the possible reasons Fred would have to pull this prank. If it now was a prank . . . "Wh-what?"

Fred gestured the key again, his expression grave. "I think you should take this back."

"Why?" Hermione managed.

"Because . . .because I won't be needing it soon, I suspect." When he saw that she was still at a loss, Fred sighed. "Okay, well erm. . . Well, I think you should move."

Now she was even more confused. "Move? Why would I move? Fred, what are you talking about?"

Fred looked away and this was the first time she noted that the tips of his ears were red and that he'd begun rubbing his neck. "I think you should move, because I'd very much like it if you lived elsewhere. Here. I'd like it if you were living here."

Hermione blinked. "But if I live here, where would you live?"

His laugh was so sudden and loud that Hermione jumped a bit. "God, I forget how brilliant you are." His eyes softened and he took her hand, the warmth of it spreading to her own. His thumb rubbed gently against the back of her hand. "I'm asking you, Hermione Jean Granger, to move in with me. Please."

 _Oh_.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as she finally understood what he was saying, and Hermione had to fight herself from rising and walking away from sheer embarrassment. How could any person be so slow? Shaking herself, she returned to the matter at hand; Fred was asking her to move in with him. Amazing, considerate, brilliant, funny and infuriating Fred Weasley, wanted to live . . . with her.

She smiled. "Ginny won't be happy having to find a new tenant."

Fred beamed and, if she wasn't mistaken, actually looked relieved. "She'll live," he said.

Hermione shook her head, laughing in disbelief. "Oh god, we're actually doing this?"

"It would appear so," said Fred, still grinning, "And just for curiosity's sake, you don't happen to still have that baseball bat, do you?"

Knowing that he was asking for his own safety, Hermione smirked. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from intruders."

Fred laughed before kissing her, but she could still feel his smile as he briefly pulled away. "My hero."

oooo **The End** oooo

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it, folks! This was a fun fluffy piece to write and I hope you felt that way whilst reading too! Though hopefully I've left you understanding you probably shouldn't start dating people who actually break into your houses….hmm….**

 **Anyway, thank you for all your kind reviews and hugs to you!**

 **Thank you for a lovely time!**  
 **/Primrue**


End file.
